Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion
Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion '''(often abbreviated as '''BRDF) is the tenth season of Bikini Rangers. The series is based on Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. It also spawned a sequel, Power Rangers Dino Force Brave, made exclusively for the South Korean market, but will contain elements from'' Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It has a dinosaur theme series and will celebrate the 10th Anniversary of the ''Bikini Rangers franchise. This was the fourth installment of the Bikini Rangers Series to be produced in the Transformation period series. Dino Fusion celebrated 10 years of Bikini Rangers, while Zyuohger celebrated 40 years of Super Sentai. Production On June 22, 2015 "Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion" was trademarked by Bikini Rangers Studios. The season was formally announced via press release on June 23, 2015, which the minor name alteration to "Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion". Plot Sixty-five million years ago, in the time of the dinosaurs, the Earth was invaded by an alien menace called Deboth, the leader of an invasion army. On the verge of extinction, some of the dinosaurs are transformed into Dino Zords and seal Deboth and his forces in ice, the superpowerful Fusion Energems were given to ten dinosaurs for safekeeping by an alien named Keeper Brazil. But when Sledgehammer, an intergalactic bounty hunter, attempted to acquire the Fusion Energems, his ship was blasted into space, leading to the extinction of the dinosaurs and the Fusion Energems being lost with them. Now, Sixty-five million years later, Sledgehammer is back and starts sniffing around Earth looking for the Fusion Energems in order to harness their power and annihilate the world, so a team of five adult flim actresses form to find the Fusion Energems first and become Dino Fusion Rangers. The Rangers fight against the bounty hunter and other threats with dino-powered swords, blasters, Zords, and Mega Nitrozords. Celebrity Actress Characters Dino Fusion Rangers Main article: Dino Fusion Rangers Mentors *Keeper Brazil Allies *Karlee Grey *Mindy Kaling *Yoshi Igasaki *Sensual Jane *Peety *Academic Dynasty Rangers **Asa Akira **Cassidy Banks **Brandy Aniston **Nicole Aniston **Mia Lelani **Phoenix Marie **Tasha Reign *'Red Rangers': Nine previous Red Rangers from the past team up with Jasmine Jae to battle the remnants of the Toms Empire. Civilians *Abby Huntsman Villains *The Priest *Sledgehammer's Crew **Sledgehammer **Eva Karera **Dodge Lion **Wrench-Man **Miss Kandi **Lucky-Boo *Dinosaur-Man's Crew **Dinosaur-Man **Eva Karera/Syndicate **Singe **Doomsday Bird *Grunts **Zombia (footsoilders) Arsenal Mecha Main article: Zords Dino Fusion Rangers Episodes Main article: Episodes (Dino Fusion) The tenth season consisted that aired between September 12, 2016 -July 10, 2017 Songs Opening theme *Power Rangers Jungle Fury (song) **Lyrics: Jon Ehrlich **Composed by: Leigh Roberts **Performed by: Gabriel Moses Ending theme *Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger" ("Everyone Gather! Kyoryuger") **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude, Hideaki Takatori **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Artist: Hideaki Takatori Notes *As this is the 10th Season of Bikini Rangers, the core 3 primary color Rangers of Pink, Red and Blue are an homage to Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. *This season is the first to have a dinosaur theme. *This is the first core team of Rangers where Green, Pink and Black are together. *This series has the particularity of having a 3 Zord Megazord formation even when they are 5 main Rangers. *This is the first Bikini Rangers series not to have a Yellow Ranger in the main core of Rangers, making the Red Ranger and Blue Ranger to be present in the core team in every season. **This is also the first season that has a Gold Ranger without a Yellow Ranger teammate. *This is first series to use an eyecatch for the midpoint break. It also marks of personal weapons for each Member. *This is the first season to have a female Ranger with a light blue suit. *This is Also the first Season of Bikini Rangers to feature the first official cyan ranger. *It was reported that the series will contain elements from the sentai show Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. This was not the case. **The closest connection to Go-Busters in Dino Fusion was Eva Karera, who resembles Enter in terms of personality and appearance, as well as Syndicate, whose Sentai counterpart appeared in a crossover movie with the Go-Busters. *It is the first season since Wild Thunder to have a Nitro name. **This is also the first season since Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder to have both a Green Ranger and a Black Ranger in the main five. *This is the fourth Bikini Rangers series to have warriors based off Auxiliary Mecha (first was Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury, then Bikini Rangers RPM and Bikini Rangers omg!). *This is the first anniversary season where the main Sentai and power rangers counterpart, (Kyoryuger, Dino Charge and Dino Supercharge), is not counted as an anniversary season. *Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion is the first season since Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder to have an evil Sixth Ranger on their debut. *Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion has the first Ranger villain-created Sixth Ranger. *Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion had also a theme of the 5 senses 3 at the begin of the series and then the last one added when The Sixth Ranger joins the Team, similar to Bikini Rangers omg! and Bikini Rangers Mystic Force. *Dino Fusion is the first anniversary series with 11 rangers. *This is the third season to the longest series in the franchise to date, and ends with 53 episodes total of 503 episodes and series each season (first one Bikini Rangers: The Original Series, then Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder). *Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion is only as the longest running Anniversary series, with only 53 episodes. *This series aired the 500th episode of Bikini Rangers on July 3 2017, with Episode 50 being the episode to achieve that milestone. **Despite being between Bikini Rangers that is not a movie or special. *This season aired concurrent with the Bikini Rangers Series, which would be following year as Bikini Rangers Space Blitz. DVD Realase *''to be added'' See also *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger - Super Sentai counterpart''.'' *Power Rangers Dino Charge - Power Rangers counterpart. *Power Rangers Dino Super Charge - Power Rangers counterpart. Category:2016 television series debuts Category:2017 television series endings Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Transformation period Era Category:Anniversary Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:2010's Bikini Rangers Series